


Grey

by Crylowren



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Rey - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M, have some angst, i havent written for ages ok, i kinda rushed this dont kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crylowren/pseuds/Crylowren
Summary: Many years after the coronation of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, the Resistance attempts a daring attack on the First Order. Backed by allies from around the galaxy, they're successful. Kylo Ren is captured and much to the protest of the resistance, he is not put to death, but exiled.





	Grey

1  
A loud hammering noise ricocheted off the walls of the Supreme Leaders chambers. Several loud knock. Ren noticed his lightsaber began to slide off of his bedside table. Slowly at first, until it fell from the unit with a satisfying thud. Kylo Ren stood to scan the room and saw all of his belongings that weren’t strapped down beginning to slide in the same direction. Kylo was soon flung across the room, his shoulder slamming into the ground. His ears started ringing from the impact, the painful shrill ringing through his entire being. Crouched over, rubbing his sore shoulder, Kylo noted the alarms ringing. He thought maybe it was his ears, but he soon concluded it was a much louder, much more demanding alarm.  
Throughout the Supremacy, alarms had been triggered. There had been many drill tests throughout the years and this one was unfamiliar. Kylo knew what it meant though, he didn’t need a droid knocking at his chamber doors to confirm his suspicions.  
Attack.  
The Supremacy was under attack. By the Rebellion. Well, the Resistance.  
Over the three years in which Kylo Ren had taken over the role of Supreme Leader, the message sent by the rebellion back on Crait had reached the Outer Rim and thousands of members had been recruited. The resistance was as powerful as ever before, and growing stronger by the day. Kylo knew that, but he couldn’t bring himself to wipe them out. As much as Snoke had manipulated his naïve mind to believe the Resistance was rebel scum and filth across the galaxy, Ren knew it was the wrong thing to do.  
As General Hux’s prize ship jolted once more, Kylo felt the bond he shared with a certain Jedi roar to life. Rey was stood, wherever she was, barking orders out to her fellow crew members.  
“Keep it tight on the ropes, we’ve disabled their canons and most of their thrusters so they can’t pull away.”  
She was faced away so he took it as an indicator that she hadn’t noticed him yet. Kylo scrambled to his feet to avoid further embarrassment and straightened his tunic up.  
“Rey…”  
Kylo wasn’t sure how their first confrontation would go. They hadn’t spoken in years.  
Rey twisted around at the sound of his gravelly voice.  
“How does it feel? To be tied on the end of a string. We’ve got you now. The First Order is dead. Let it die.” She snapped at him, and Kylo looked taken aback.  
“We’ve not led an attack against you for three years. Why would you do this.”  
Rey hesitated.  
“Orders from the General.”  
“General Organa?”  
Rey nodded and turned from him.  
Still facing away, Rey began, voice monotone.  
“If you do not hand yourself in, along with all the other officers on that ship, your punishment will be heightened. It’s over Ben. You did this to yourself.”  
Ben couldn’t believe it. The resistance, which was once less than 50 members and shunned throughout the galaxy, had single handily taken down the largest First Order ship ever to exist.  
It was a moment before Kylo realised he hadn’t answered. Rey repeated.  
“Hand yourself in, along with all the other officers on that ship, or your punishment will be heightened.”  
“Why are you doing this? Rey you’re no better than I am. Remember Snoke’s room? You stood by me. We were in sync. I felt the force balance at that moment. That’s what we could’ve been. Rey, I saw your future- our future. Why can’t you see that? I see the dark inside you.”  
Rey turned sharply. “Just as I see the light in you. Ben if you turn yourself in I can offer my assistance to harness that light.”  
Ben shook his head.  
“I can’t. Snoke, he’s still here,” he gestured to his head. “Ever since I killed him, he’s been appearing in dreams. He’ll continue to torment me until the day I die. Don’t you see that?”  
Rey stood back.  
“Fine. Stay where you are. I’ll come and find you.”  
The Bond rumbled, and Ben was left alone, once again.

***

Hoards amongst hoards of Stormtroopers, military officers and generals were being escorted into transport ships straight off of the Supremacy. Ren daren’t leave his chambers in fear of shot, or captured by anyone other than Rey.  
From his room, he could hear the voice of Commander Dameron echoing through the now empty halls of the war ship.  
“If anyone, regardless of job or status is still on this ship, come out with your hands behind your head. We have taken control of your ship. Any problematic behaviour will result in a longer sentence. You have been warned.”  
The boot steps faded away.  
Ben sighed. He knew this was it. They’d searched every room. Rey hadn’t even stepped on the ship, he guessed. Sitting down on the bed, he rubbed his temple. Ren knew he had to pay for his crimes.  
His chest heaved as he longed for comfort. 20 years of abandonment, betrayal and anger had led to this moment. He was going to be put to death, he could sense it. Who would ever give a wannabe Sith, guilty with the murder of millions of civilians and the demise of his Father and Uncle, a second chance? He somewhat wished Rey would but knew she would never see him as anything other than evil.  
The footsteps returned, this time lighter.  
“Ben? I know you’re in here somewhere.”  
Kylo jumped at the sudden voice, and leapt to the control pad to unlock the door. Just as his hand reached to make contact, he paused. What if it was just a trick?  
She’s come to get you Solo… just like I said she would.  
Snoke’s cold and remorseless voice rang through his brain, just like it had done many times before.  
 _She’s right. You know he is. You need to finish this now..._  
Ben eyed his saber, discarded on the floor. As his hand left the control pad, he heard Rey’s sweet voice sweep over the cold trail Snoke left behind.  
“Ben don’t do this.” Just like the throne room.  
“I’ll help you.”  
Ben’s mind ran wild with thoughts. Rey banged on his door. “Ben?”  
He ignored them, and picked up the saber.  
He examined the hunk of metal.  
_Pointless. It never let you harness your true powers._  
Ben pointed it to himself, just as he had done to Han on the bridge at Star Killer Base all those years ago. His finger hovered over the ignition button, and took a shuddering breathe. His eyes stung, threatening to burst with tears.  
Rey swung the door open and it bounced with such ferocity that Ben dropped the weapon, surprise on his face.  
“How did you...?” Ben heaved, head turned towards the girl. She wouldn’t have been able to unlock the door without the code. Unless…  
“I saw the code for the door in your mind.” Rey mumbled. Ben nodded.  
So that’s how he heard her voice over Snokes… she was reading his mind.  
“What are you doing Ben?”  
He didn’t notice the hot tears trailing the angry scar from his eye to his cheek.  
“Its over, Rey.” A pause. “I’m sorry.”  
Rey shook her head, her mouth pulled into a thin line as she scanned his body.  
“Ben come with me. I’ll help you…” she extended her hand to him. “Ben please…”  
Unhunching his back and standing to his full height, Ben kicked his saber across the floor hastily.  
Rey lurched forward, grasping onto his forearms and tugging. “We have to go now. This ship is set to  
blow in fifteen minutes. If we don’t leave now well never make it!”  
Pulling on his arm, Rey began to flee the room but Ben didn’t budge, his feet almost glued to the  
floor.  
“Leave me…”  
Rey couldn’t believe her ears. This was the most powerful force user in the galaxy, not to mention a once thriving warlord.  
And he was broken, crying and shaking.

 ***

Cuffed to a pipe in the Millennium Falcon, Kylo Ren had his head hung in shame. The resistance was buzzing, the news of their successful overthrowal of the First Order echoing to each corner of the galaxy. The trip would be a long and tiring flight: hordes upon hordes of ships heading to Takodana to celebrate. Maz Kanata had always been an ally of the rebellion and welcomed them with open arms at any known chance. Now thirty ships were headed towards the lush planet to finally relax after years of fighting.  
But Rey, the galaxy’s resident Jedi, was sad. Actually, sad was an understatement. After arguing briefly with Kylo back in the Supremacy, she knew he wouldn’t willingly go with her. Taking full matters into her own hands, Rey knew she had to make him come with her one way or another. Using one of his own tricks, she had knocked him out, closing his mind down through the force.  
Despite his size, Rey didn’t acknowledge how heavy he would be.  
She was severely wrong to make such a judgement.  
It took four full grown resistance pilots and Rey herself to lift him into the Millennium Falcon.  
She reckoned it was worth it. Hoped. She hoped it was worth it.

***

“Kylo Ren. The General would like to see you.”

“And why would that be?” Kylo’s dry voice retorted, not daring to look up at the resistance officer stood outside his cell. As soon as they had docked on Takodana, he had been thrown into a miniscule cell, locked in tight.  
“To discuss your sentence.” The officer replied shakily.  
Kylo didn’t blame him for the terror in his voice. Despite the force containing cuffs locked over his hands, he was still a murderer and unpredictable.  
  
“Do they want to discuss which method of execution would be most suitable for me?”  
The guard gulped and unlocked the door.  
“Follow me please.”

***

“Ben. Take a seat please.” Rey’s voice shot through his system. He didn’t quite expect her to be so near to him after the stunt he pulled on Supremacy.  
There was a brief silence until a quiet beep was heard and his cuffs dropped to the floor with an ugly clunk. Ben’s eyes flickered up just in time to catch his mother make her entrance.  
Leia was dressed head to toe in graceful Alderaan silk, material draped over her shoulders and pooling by her feet. The cream tinted material took years off her face and she almost looked as young as the last time Ben had seen her in person. Rey was stood behind her, draped in a similar shade of cloth which somewhat resembled her trademark outfit. The two stripes of fabric that trailed from her shoulders to her waist was a deeper, warmer grey than the last time he had seen her.  
Ben sat down. Leia sat down. Rey hesitantly sat down. The three were separated by a round table. By Leia, there was a large pile of various coloured papers.  
From what he could read from his position across the table, the top was labelled ‘Records’.

  
Ben chuckled. Records. What records? His record of achievement? Unlikely.

  
“Kylo Ren we are here to discuss your sentence. As an enemy of the resistance, former Knight of Ren and ally of Supreme Leader Snoke, your crimes will not be dealt with lightly.” Leia’s voice was heavy and monotone. The voice of a broken woman. Ren sighed.  
“However.”  
He flicked his eyes up the two women at the end of the table. Rey was shuffling nervously in her seat, picking at her thumbs.  
“Rey here has convinced me not to give you the Death Penalty. She believes there is still a glimmer of light inside of you. As much as I disagree, she is very persuasive.”  
Bens head shot up. Rey was actually fighting for him, for his life. After all they had been through, she still believed in him. And it made him sick to the stomach.  
“Therefore, I have made the decision that you are to be exiled to Batuu. This is in order to harness that light and finally put it to use. Rey will join you and mentor you for upwards of 6 months, then will return to the base without you. She will monitor your progress and report back to us.” Leia continued, obviously ignoring her sons sudden change in temperament. She began to flip through the papers, seemingly analysing the words written down.  
An awkward silence hung in the air.

  
Rey cleared her throat.

  
“We leave for Batuu in three-day cycles. Until then, you will assist me in deciphering the Ancient Jedi Texts I took from Luke’s island.”  
Ben froze. He really wasn’t expecting Luke to be mentioned. The last words he spoke to his nefarious nephew circled his mind.

  
_See you around kid._

  
Ben groaned internally. Maybe Luke was right.  
Damn.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy so that probably sucked but honestly im not really bothered anymore im tired to check over it n I don't wanna bother my beta rn so have this. probably gonna be a multichapter but idk how to work AO3 so bear with me. anyways, sorry if that was super sucky. - Wren


End file.
